Demigra (Canon)/Mystery idiot 50
Note: ALL credits to ZENKAIBATTERY1 ' |-|Demigra= |-|Giant Demon God Demigra= |-|Final Form Demigra= Summary Demigra is the antagonist of the video game Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. His plan is to take control of Toki-Toki and gain control of time and space. He has also appeared as a villain in the game Dragon Ball Heroes Character Statistics 'Tier: At least 2-C I 2-A ''' | '''High 2-A | Low 1-C Name: Demigra Origin: Dragon Ball Heroes/ Xenoverse Gender: Male Age: Over 75 million years old, possibly existed before time (Older than Beerus who in Xenoverse existed before the Majins who are time immoral) Classification: Wizard, Demon, Demon God (After absorbing Toki-Toki and Heroes) Powers and Abilities: ''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Dark Magic, Chi Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Ki Sensing, Illusion Creation, Portal Creation, Possession, Time Travel (Sent the Future Warrior to a different timeline), Invisibility (The Future Warrior couldn't see Demigra until Beerus outed him), Power negation (With seasoning arrow, De-Transformed SSJ3 Goku), Status effect inducement, Power negation (His dark energy reduced your power), Energy absorption (Demigra and his clones can absorb power from people), Fusionism (Stole Towa's powers who was going to fuse the Demon realm and the mortal universe) Clone creation (Created clones that can act on their own. One even fought Beerus and the Future Warrior), Statistics amplification (Constantly grew in power and speed while he was imprisoned in the Crack of Time), Life Manipulation (Can use the ability "Draw" to absorb life energy), Poison manipulation (Via bloody sauce), Homing energy, Intangibility (Can turn into sentient energy), Sealing (Can seal enemies in a time shackle), Heat manipulation, Cold manipulation, Acausality, Power transfer (Gave Chamel his power), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Regenerates even after his body, residential energy and soul were destroyed), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 11. Even after his death, his clones and his evil energy warped timelines and fought people), Regeneration bypassing (Via seasoning Arrow) Can create wormholes that can swallow entire timelines , Resurrection (Comes back even after Beat kills him. Stole Towas powers who came back through pure hatred), Can revive the dead, Concept creation and destruction (Aided in the creation of the Demon realm which works on magic as oppose to physics, creating everything in it including concepts. Planned to create a new history, after destroy the current one, with everything in it, including concepts), Reality warping (warped Toki-Toki city. Caused possibilities to become reality and overflowing, making timelines that weren't supposed to interact, interact), lightning manipulation, Existence erasure (Stated many times that he would erase the Future Warrior out of existence), Void manipulation (Created a castle that does not actually exist), Clairvoyance via divination orb Non-Corporal (In energy form), Abstract existence (Can come back as long as the concept of hatred exists in the world), Paralysis, Soul-fire manipulation, High degree Mind manipulation (Controlled many powerful warriors such as Broly and Frieza and beings pure of heart. The mind manipulation is done by his magic which "Transcends human knowledge" ), Set traps, Space-Time manipulation (Absorbed Toki-Toki who is the embodiment of time, and stated that he controls all of time and space), All the powers of Towa, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God", Resistance to the following: Existence Erasure, Time manipulation (Resisted Chronoa's time abilities), Mind manipulation, magic (Beings with God-Ki can resist magic and mind manipulation), Decay inducement and Transmutation (Superior to TP trunks who kept his powers after being turned into candy) Attack Potency:' At least '''Multi-Universe level' (Clashed with Chronoa who can merge timelines and destroy them. Should be superior to Time Breaker Kid Buu who busted an infinite timeline) I Multiverse level+ (Absorbed Toki-Toki who is the embodiment of time. It has been stated there are infinite timelines many times so Demigra would have become infinitely stronger than he was. Stated that he rules all of time and space now. Demigra then successfully destroyed the multiverse) | High Multiverse level+ (In his fight with the Future Warrior, he was collapsing the Crack of time, a dimension beyond the multiverse and it's space-time. Comparable to the Future Warrior (XV1) who is capable of contending with the Future Warrior (XV2) who is stated to be an extra-dimensional being) | Low Complex Multiverse level (See notes for scaling from Xenoverse. After stealing Towa's powers, Demigra transcended the entire DBH multiverse, which would include the Crack of Time, which is a dimension beyond the multiverse and it's space-time. He ultimately affected the "Real world", an alternate multiverse that views DBH as fiction. Chamel who was granted power by Demigra, almost collapsed the DBH world and the "Real world" with his presence. Can get stronger via transformation into his Giant form and Makyoka form by at least 400 times. It has been revealed that Demigra is still alive thus survived his fight against Xeno Goku) Speed: Infinite '(Primarily existed in the Crack of time for 75 million years, which is a space beyond the space-time of the multiverse. Superior to Mira in Xenoverse 1 who exists beyond the natural flow of time and is transcended to time) | '''Infinite '(Far stronger than before), likely 'Omnipresent '(Absorbed the embodiment of time) I '''Immeasurable (Has 5-D power and destroyed a space beyond the multiverse's space-time) | Immeasurable '''(Transcended the infinite multiverse and the Crack of Time) '''Omnipresent with Dark energy (His energy spread throughout the entire multiverse,and even when Demigra was dead, warped timelines, mind controlled people and possessed fighters) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown I Unknown physically. Immeasurable Via telekinesis (Can lift timelines and hurl them at opponents) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Multi-Universal | Multiversal+ '''I '''High Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Multi-Universe level (Clashed with Chronoa who can destroy timelines) | Multiversal+ '''I '''High Multiverse level+ | Low Complex Multiverse level (Tanked attacks from Xeno Goku and Beat, both of who can transcend the multiverse) Stamina: Extremely high | Higher than before | Higher than before I Higher than before Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his staff. At least Multi-Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Multiversal with Teleportation | Standard melee range. High Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Extended Melee range with staff (base form). Low Complex Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks and wormholes Standard Equipment: His staff Intelligence: Genius. Demigra formed a plan to become the God of time and space for over 75 million years and escaped his imprisonment in the Crack of time. Said to have magic that transcends human knowledge. Possibly nigh-omniscience with Toki-Toki absorbed Weaknesses: '''None Notable | Toki-Toki can still act on his own, as shown when he restored the multiverse after it's destruction, foiling Demigra's plans) I None Notable | None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''For a full list, see here '''Key: Young Demigra/Base I Toki-Toki absorbed I Giant Demon God I Dragon Ball Heores. Note #1: '''It should be noted that most, if not all Dragon Ball games are connected to the DBH continuity as evident here. Thus all statements and feats scale to Heroes. DBH is a continuation of DBX and the Demigra that died in Xenoverse is the same as the one in Heroes '''Note#2: '''For a further, in-depth explanation on why the CoT is a 5-D, and why Demigra would be 5-D regardless in Xenoverse, and 6-D as oppose to 5-D in Heores, see '''NOTE #2 and Note #3 '''On the Future Warrior's profile here '''Notable Victories: Sailor Moon (This was base adult Demigra. Both were 2-C) Sailor moon's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Mystery idiot 50